Know the Knikana
by tHe InSaNe OnE1
Summary: David, Jalil, April and Chris havent had an easy time. I know that but what can i say? All i could say to them was "Welcome to Everworld and my life" and you know what, the answer hasnt changed. *Complete*
1. Default Chapter

Knowing the Knikana  
  
By Amythest Stone  
  
AN- Thanks for reading this! This is my first EW fic so be nice. Sorry, if it isn't that great.  
  
"I think that we should keep going this way." David commented. That's nice; I thought sarcastically, I don't.  
  
I am not sarcastic by nature. I am actually quiet and agreeable. I'm not like Christopher with his consistent fooling around. I am not like Jalil and his cynical outlook that he likes to cast upon the world. I'm not like David, a person thriving on trying to prove himself. I'm quiet, agreeable me. Dameon the forever agreeable person.  
  
Well, today I was not in agreeable mood. I was not in a good mood. I was rather sick of the entire thing. Sure, these kids were thrown into this world unexpectedly. It wasn't their fault but I wasn't exactly in the mood to pity them. I had been stuck in the same position as them my entire life. One moment one world, one moment the next. One hell to another. Didn't matter where I was. Always in hell.  
  
"I think we should go the other way." I said softly, letting my voice be heard. David gave me a look. I gave him one right back. "I know this place better, David. This is near where I used to live. This is where I grew up. We should avoid getting to deep into it. The people here are not the friendliest." That was putting it nicely. They had kicked me out because they thought I was possessed. They were miserable people. They scorned they're gods and paid for it.  
  
"Are you sure?" He replied sounding uncertain. Yes, I'm sure David, I thought. Gods, I was moody today.  
  
"Yes, here let me lead for awhile. There are dangers in this place. I don't want you all getting hurt." Always thinking of them. It was never that way before. I pushed ahead to the front of the group, reaching up to my shoulder, feeling for my sword. I loosened it in the sheathe slightly. Didn't want to be caught off guard.  
  
"So, what's in this place? Creepy enough. Sorta reminds me of Hel's domain." Christopher sounded almost half serious.  
  
"Oh, lots of things." Not in the mood to explain or talk. In a tired mood. Wanted to sleep.  
  
"Aren't you just a bucket of knowledge."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Can't we go and find a village soon? We're out of food." April was looking into the tattered backpack that she carried with her.  
  
"No villages for the next one hundred miles." I replied shortly, "We'll have to go and look tonight."  
  
"You said you lived near here once. What about your village?" Jalil asked. The Brain needed to know didn't he. I flinched.  
  
"We can't go there." A curt reply.  
  
"Why not?" The brain was continuing to push.  
  
"I'M not allowed there." It hurt to admit it but they needed an explanation.  
  
"Why?" Stop prying Jalil before I involuntarily slash you into pieces.  
  
"None of your business." I snapped. Gods, they were staring at me now. This was not my usual temperament. I turned and continued my way. They followed rather flabbergasted.  
  
  
  
Everworld. The little mixed up place that the old gods threw together. Sick of the old world so they created a new one. Threw it together like a quilt made of old cloth. If you lived there your entire life (or as long as you can remember) it doesn't really make a difference to you. Doesn't scare you or anything. If you drop in from no where because your friend's half sister is a witch well, that's another story.  
  
Me? I've been here my entire life. I've seen the weirdest of the weird. I've killed more than anything else. I'm a bounty hunter for anyone who can hire me. I'm an assassin, I'm a body guard, and at the moment playing babysitter for a group of teens that were thrown into the mess. What was eighteen year old me, after being on my own for eleven years, doing babysitting them? What I would give for the old times. Oh well, no sense in crying over it. They grow on you after a while.  
  
David is their savior. He is their fighter. He is their unofficial leader. He is the rock. The soft, venerable one. He thirsts to prove himself. He carries Galahad's sword. His thick headedness drives me crazy sometimes.  
  
Christopher is the comedian. The comic relief in the insane asylum world. The one consistently annoying David. The one hitting on April. The one who likes to also annoy Jalil. His job is to be funny. Sometimes things seem funnier to him than they do to me.  
  
April. Known her for a week, and you could know her for years. Sweet, beautiful, God fearing April. She was a bright spot in my dark life. I'll never have her. Sensible, smart April, forget it, Christopher's a better choice over me.  
  
Jalil. The cynical human who states the truth. Who still can't accept sometimes that Everworld isn't like his world. Obsessive Compulsive. Poor guy. Must suck to be him. He and I don't agree on much.  
  
Truthfully, must suck to be all of them. They've been through a lot. Aztecs, Vikings, Hel, Faeries. They deserve a break. They won't get one. Not here. Not in this place. Welcome to Everworld.  
  
AN- Reviews? ^_^ I like reviews! 


	2. Chapter Two

Knowing the Knikana  
  
By Amythest Stone  
  
AN- I'd like to thank the person that reviewed my story! ^_^ I really didn't give much time for reviewing but I'm gonna put the next chapter up anyway. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I stopped dead. The feeling was starting to creep into my bones. My eyes slitted and I grabbed for my sword. Then, the beast was upon me. One slice and it was in half. Not even enough time for the others to react or David to draw his sword. My sword absorbed the blood, glowing an amber color. It was pleased.  
  
"What is that?" Christopher asked disgustedly, "An ROUS?" It was ugly. I had to agree. It wasn't what was bugging me.  
  
"No, it's a cammion. They live around here. Be careful for 'm." I took a step forward, sword still drawn. The feeling was getting to me. What was it? Then it struck.  
  
"O crap." I muttered stepping back wards too late. The ground was opening and taking me in. The others weren't noticing. They were starting to step into the area. "NO, DAMN IT!" I screamed, "GET BACK!" Too late. We were all sucked up. Falling, falling falling….  
  
  
  
"Ow." I groaned, blinking trying to get back my bearings. My head was spinning and so was just about everything else including April's face which was hovering over me. I grunted and sat up.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded and looked around.  
  
"Where are the Three Stooges?" I asked. There was barely any light where ever we were. The bit of light showed that we had fallen into a cave. Great, perfect.  
  
"That way." She pointed, "Not far, they're playing Indiana Jones." I stared down and saw dimly three shapes. I started to push myself to my feet, one foot then the other. April hovered next to me. She almost seemed worried.  
  
I bent over a picked Mythil from the floor. It was giving off the feeble light. A soft blue glow filling up a bit of the otherwise dark cave. I softly commanded under my breath and the light grew. The Stooges were no longer blurry shapes but instead detailed humans. I let the sword hang by my side as it gave off the light.  
  
"You're going the wrong way." I said, pushing some white hair from my face. "The exit is this way."  
  
"How would you know?" It came from more than one mouth.  
  
"Because, this is the land of the people I used to live with." It came out snappish. I couldn't help it. I hated being anywhere near this place. It made me feel ill. Now I had to face them again.  
  
  
  
"It's beautiful." April exclaimed. We had come to the end of the tunnel and were now looking out over a vast place. It looked like a story book picture. Fields, forests, blue lakes, streams. I leaned in the mouth of the cave. I knew it well enough.  
  
"There's no way down." David said, looking down at the about one hundred foot drop.  
  
"Well, maybe Dameon is gonna teach up how to sprout wings." Christopher replied, weakly attempting to joke. I shook my head and stepped out onto the ledge with them. Walking over I pressed my hand against the ground and prayed. To my gods. Not the norse gods or greek gods or Aztec gods. Slowly the lip began to lower. Like an elevator.  
  
"What the-" Christopher was cut off by a violent jerk as the lip sped up. It was almost too the ground when I took my hand away and jumped down. The others followed in amazement.  
  
"I'd like to say that wasn't possible." Jalil said watching it move back up.  
  
"WTE." I replied using their terms. "Watch out you guys. I am not allowed here and my people are not exactly friendly." We were right out in front of the forest. Tall green pines hovered over us ominously. It made me fidgety and nervous.  
  
"Through the woods?" David asked. I nodded. Didn't really matter what direction we went. We'd end up in the same place.  
  
"To grandmother's house we go?" Christopher asked brightly. I cuffed him, gently in the head.  
  
My goodness Dameon is grumpy… ^_^ well anyway! REVEIWS! I love reviews!!!! ^_^ ^_^!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
By Amythest Stone  
  
AN- *beats computer* why does it always make things HARD? Well, this was SUPPOSED to be up but this darned thing didn't upload it properly! *glares at screen* Anyhow, here's some more fic. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
We made our way through the forest slowly. The others were taking in the sites while I was holding Mythil more and more tightly. They were all around us. I could sense them and for that matter smell them. Any moment now, any moment.  
  
"DUCK." A barrage of arrows came flying through the trees. The others ducked and I followed. Pain tore my shoulder and as I rolled away my stomach began to throb as well. "Aw shit." The arrows stopped. The others were fine. They weren't aiming for them. They were aiming for me and gods damn, if I didn't know why.  
  
I was cursing up a blue streak trying to catch my breath. The others were still ducking. I sat up weakly and closed my eyes against the pain. I could deal with it. I've hurt worse but still. I opened my eyes, rather reluctantly, and glanced at my stomach. An arrow head was buried in it and blood was seeping from the wound. My shoulder was throbbing and I saw a shaft coming from it.  
  
I stood up and held Mythil in front of me. My head was getting foggy. I groaned softly and tried to shake it clear.  
  
"Fire of ages." I slashed Mythil down. The magic sword sent fire flying into the forest and a scream echoed. The others were sitting up. "Get out here! I can see you! Or do you want me to set this entire place on fire?" I collapsed to my knees. Gods, everything was falling into a million pieces.  
  
"Damn it." David appeared next to me. He looked less than pleased. He looked upset. I closed my eyes and grabbed the shaft of the arrow protruding from my stomach. I knew what I had and wanted to do but my arm wouldn't pull.  
  
"Don't touch it." Someone pulled my hand away. "You might injure organs." April. I didn't respond.  
  
"Sheesh, Dameon, they stuck you like a pin cushion." Christopher was sounding worried. I tried to regain control of myself. I didn't know what they were planning. They could start another rain of arrows. Gods. I pushed them away and shook my head. It wasn't clearing well. There was rustling a little ways away. They were coming.  
  
"Someone pull the arrows out." I gasped. I didn't need them seeing me weak. Too bad.  
  
"But- we could hit something-" April started but I cut her off a bit harshly.  
  
"They are probably poisoned. Doesn't really matter. I need them out. If they stay in the poisoning will be worse." April flinched. No one seemed willing. "Hell, you guys." I grabbed the shaft in my shoulder and started to pull. Someone grabbed my hand. Jalil removed my hand and stared at me placidly. He pulled it out himself.  
  
Let's say that I wasn't expecting this. I knew Jalil was obsessive compulsive. I knew that it drove him nuts when his hands were dirty. I was NOT expecting him to pull the arrow out.  
  
I hissed and put a hand up to the freely bleeding wound. He started working on the next one and with a hard jerk that one was out too. I bent over and gasped. It hurt like several lifetimes in hell.  
  
"You gotta sit up. We gotta stop the bleeding." Jalil was helping me sit up. There was blood all over his hands.  
  
"Hello, hello? What do we have here?" The warriors were exiting from the trees. One of them was severely burned. They were dressed enough to cover themselves. I recognized most of them. The one speaking stepped forward. "Dameon, what a shame, you decided to come back. You always were a great warrior." I glared at him gritting my teeth.  
  
"Bastard." I muttered angrily, "Gods damned- " I stopped, biting my lip in sudden agony.  
  
"Is the goddess' favorite in a bit of pain?" He asked mockingly, coming closer and kneeling in front of me. "Little magic brat? The goddess' favorite? The knikana for our people?" David was tensing. I grabbed his arm in warning.  
  
"So, still remember that I was chosen." I hissed. "Instead of you, or maybe Hitone, or maybe even you're brother? Little magic outcast brat of the town, the knikana? Unbelievable!" Something I had learned about Nahmeo was that you had to play his game. I mocked him right back. He glared at me and stood up. I continued anyway. "The knikana was going to help your people. Bring them together. Help them live wonderfully but you threw him out because you were jealous. You paid the price." It hurt to remember but it ruffled his feathers.  
  
"I could kill you right now." He commented venomously.  
  
"Great come back. It might be nice to be out of this pain." I replied. He was getting angrier by the moment. He walked over to April and grabbed her by the arm dragging her to her feet.  
  
"Oh no, I plan on making you suffer greatly before I kill you." Nahmeo grinned and held the struggling April tighter. I began to struggle a bit and Christopher started to stand up. Before any of us could do anything, April took care of it all. She swiftly landed a blow between Nahmeo's legs and pulled away. He yelped and stumbled back. The rest of the hunting group jumped on us. I stood up very unsteadily and held Mythil in front of me threateningly. They didn't advance on me.  
  
"Goddess blessed sword." I warned with a slight grin. "I could kill you all."  
  
"You wouldn't." Nahmeo pointed out, as they held my struggling friends. There was a scream as someone tried to take away Galahad's sword. Good job, David, I thought foggily.  
  
"I don't think anything in heaven or hell would stop me." I returned threateningly. "Do you want another show of what I can do? What I did before isn't anything. I have become much stronger since I left, Nahmeo. I am not a weak twelve year old boy anymore." Nahmeo was glowering. He pulled a knife from it's sheathe at his side. It was a small rudimentary one but deadly enough. He pressed it dangerously against April's throat.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid." He was serious but then again so was I.  
  
"You hurt so much as a hair on any of their heads and you will have a lot more to worry about than just a little fire." I growled. "All I am gonna ask you to do is to lead them out of here. NOW and then, you can do what you want to me."  
  
"What are you doing, Dameon?" David asked.  
  
"DON'T BE STUPID!" Christopher shouted.  
  
"Be quiet." I demanded. My voice shut them up. It didn't sound like me at all. "So what is your decision, Nahmeo?" He smiled rather ominously.  
  
"We will lead them out BUT you will stay and pay the price of coming back." He said as though confirming it all. I was having a hard time bringing them into focus.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine." He beckoned for his men to let go of the others and began to move. "Follow us." If I passed out now it didn't matter. My people keep their promises, at least most do. The ones who consider themselves respectable. He would lead them out. He knew I was weak but knew that I wasn't bluffing about killing him or anyone. They began to leave and I shook my head with a soft laugh before passing out cold.  
  
  
  
Hmmmmmm…..maybe I can just kill him. It would make life so much easier. Nah. Can't kill him. I'm not good at killing people. Review please!!! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
By Amythest Stone  
  
AN- Oi. This took a while. I kept meaning to put this up and well it never got done. Gods, I feel sick and tired and everything. Perfect thing to feel on Easter. By the way everyone ^_^ HAPPY EASTER!!! Well, I gotta go cause we are having relatives over (goody goody). Here ya go!  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
Where ever I was it was pretty damn cold. Still didn't know where. Too cold for my taste and of course, my very thin jacket. I muttered a curse or two under my breath and watched my breath freeze. Then I coughed rather violently. Oh yeah, I had a cold. Great, in this weather with a cold. Not only that but I was getting really paranoid. In the alley it had just been a cat. Since when was I afraid of a cat?  
  
I walked quietly down the street. It was dark out, the street lights were glowing. The city was still, all the shops were closed. Small snowflakes floated down sluggishly giving the sidewalk a thin coat of ice. I would need to find some type of shelter eventually. Didn't have the money for a hotel. Didn't want anyone to see me anyways. I made sure one more time that my hair was hidden. My white hair. My eyes weren't covered but black eyes happen every once in a while. They aren't as noticeable as an eighteen year old with white hair.  
  
A doorway would do even though it wouldn't help much. I had to find a place that most people avoided. I coughed again and rubbed my throat. It was hurting a lot. Great, wounded in one world and getting sick in the other. I turned onto a darker street with houses. I had been down here before today. I had been resting on the porch of a deserted looking house on it. A boy that lived on the street told me that it belonged to an old man. He was supposedly evil or something. Well, that didn't really matter. The doorway was pretty warm and it would keep me from freezing over night.  
  
I settled down in the doorway, noting that the old man's car wasn't in the driveway. If he found me in his doorway I doubted that he would be pleased but what the heck. The warmth didn't seem to be doing anything for me. Chills ran up and down my spine and to my arms and legs. I pulled closer to the doorway and coughed. This was going to be a long night.  
  
  
  
I didn't wake up in Everworld. In fact, for once, I slept normally. Well, as normally as a sick person could. I slept with broken dreams and hallucinations which made it just as bad as being in Everworld.  
  
I grunted as someone accidentally stepped on me. The person yelped mildly surprised and then seemingly angry.  
  
"What do you want?" He questioned. As warped as his voice was I could tell it was a man. I opened an eye slowly and tried to get my mouth to move. It wouldn't or on the other hand, probably couldn't. An old man was standing there glaring. He didn't look that old actually maybe mid fifties. He was shuffling and rubbing his arms.  
  
"Well? If this is some practical joke you can tell your little friends I'm sick of it." He continued. "Come on, off with you." He pointed off into the darkness. I nodded stiffly and struggled to get to my feet. I was about halfway up when a coughing spell hit me and I fell back down. I couldn't stop coughing. The man looked frustrated. "Now look, you've got a cold because of you and your pranks." What was he talking about? Were they that bad to him? "Your mother is going to come and yell at me." I didn't stop coughing. Couldn't stop. Couldn't breath. I coughed harder, wheezing as I tried to breathe. "Oh, damn." He squatted next to me and pounded me on the back. I finally got some control over myself and sat for a few seconds catching my breath.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." I said, surprising my self about how hoarse my voice was. "I'll leave. I'm sorry." I think this surprised him. I tried to stand again and succeeded. The world turned upside down and I clutched the door frame. I wasn't going anywhere fast. The old man saw this.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded. His voice was different. "You aren't one of them."  
  
"Doesn't matter." I coughed, trying to balance on the blade. One slip and I'd fall into darkness.  
  
"Of course it does. You obviously don't live on this street or in this neighborhood for that matter. I've never seen you before which means you don't live in any of the surrounding neighborhoods. I'll give you a ride home." A kind offer. Too bad I didn't have anywhere to go. The blade was even thinner.  
  
"Donnn't…." I slipped. The old man cursed. I fell, barely conscious, right on top of him. He was strong, very strong. He grunted and eased me down. I coughed weakly, tasted blood in my mouth. Damn it.  
  
"Oh, gods." He muttered, "That's it." He was getting me to my feet again and-  
  
  
  
-woke up in utter agony in Everworld. I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming. Okay, no I hadn't been hurt worse than this. Poisoned arrows make you hurt badly and make you pretty sick.  
  
I opened one eye enough to glance around. A field, a stream, Christopher's face entirely too close to my own.  
  
"Ugh." I groaned. What a sight to wake up to.  
  
"He's waking up." Christopher sat back on his heels. It gave me a slightly better view of where we were.  
  
"Where…" I started then stopped. "Why…"  
  
"The guy that you hurt needed to be treated. They stopped here." I couldn't see who was speaking. My ears were too muddled to recognize the voice. I closed my eyes again trying to stop the rampaging pain. Gods, dying in one world, dying in another. Footsteps. Someone next to me stood up.  
  
"What do you want?" David. Obviously.  
  
"I wanted to see Dameon. He needs medical attention." A familiar voice in my hazy brain. David didn't respond but the footsteps came closer and the person knelt next to me. "Dameon?" Couldn't open my eyes. Too tired.  
  
"Who are you?" One of the others. Couldn't tell who.  
  
"My name Tinao." Tinao? Had to open my eyes somehow. "Dameon? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Tinao?" I managed, peeling my eyelids up slightly. "What are you doing here?" Too many words. Almost passed out again. The older man smiled faintly. He looked a lot older than I remembered then again I had known him almost seven years before hand. His dark hair was showing grey but his eyes were the same.  
  
"So, you are awake." He said, the grin becoming broader. "I was worried about you."  
  
"But.." I stopped and gritted my teeth again. He frowned and began to rummage through a bag on his belt.  
  
"They invited me to come with them on this little…hunting trip of theirs." He replied answering my question. He began to mix some things together in a small bowl he had pulled from his bag. "They were looking for you."  
  
"I thought they kicked him out." Jalil.  
  
"They did." Tinao replied then he continued talking to me. "They are sick of the rain and water, Dameon. They are sick of having to go out of the city so much. They were going to look for you. They thought if they brought you back the rain would stop." Ha. They finally learned their lesson. "They still think it in fact. They think if they bring you back and let you do what you were made to do that the rain will stop and peace will come." He continued with the mixture in his bowl.  
  
"They're wrong." I croaked. "She's not going to forgive them that easily. They hurt her." He nodded.  
  
"I know. They don't. The rain is her tears. She will not stop crying that easily. She is punishing them for a reason. I am sure that she will be glad to see you though." He began to apply the mixture to my shoulder. It killed the pain.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" April, I think. "Who is 'she'?"  
  
"Never mind." The pain was gone; it was a little easier to speak. "Are they going to keep to their word? Are they going to lead my friends out?" Tinao sighed and shook his head.  
  
"No, no. They want to go straight to the city. They want you to be there before the next rain falls or I suppose, before you die, which you won't, but still." He finished applying the mixture to my stomach and shook his head sadly. I sat up against all laws of gravity and human nature and reached for Mythil. Timao along with David and Jalil and even Christopher for that matter, shoved me back down.  
  
"What are you doing?! They aren't keeping their half of the deal!" I struggled uselessly against their grip.  
  
"They will keep their promise." Tinao said softly. "I will make sure of it but for now you must rest." I stopped struggling. I was starting to feel very tired. Oh gods damn it. He put a sedative in the medicine. My eyelids drooped and my mind began to go elsewhere.  
  
"Could you explain what you were talking about? Who is 'she'? Why is Dameon so important? If he is so important then why did they throw him out?"  
  
"I will tell you later. It is a long story. When we stop tonight…"  
  
===============================================================  
  
well gotta go wash windows. hehe. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Next chapter is an explanation chapter and its not gonna be in Dameon's POV cause I'm sick of writing from his POV! ^_^ well R/R! 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
By Amythest Stone  
  
AN- Oi, Ohayo Golden Goddess or maybe AC Ishida! ^_^! And of course anyone who might be clicking in by accident. Lol. Okies, to Golden Goddess. Here is what you wanted! Explanation time! ^_^! I'd really like to thank you for all your reviews! I like reviews and I like suggestions and you have given me both. It keeps me writing. Sorry about the comma thing. *takes stick and fights off attacking commas* I hate them!! I HAVE THE HARDEST TIME PUTTING THEM WHERE THE BELONG! Ugh. Anyway here is the explanation chapter. R/R peeps!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fire flickered casting shadows across the trees. We had finally stopped for the night and we were all waiting for Tinao to explain things to us. The warriors were sitting around a different fire, speaking among themselves, and glancing in the general direction every once in a while but otherwise leaving us alone.  
  
Dameon was out cold for the moment. Tinao had carried him most the way. It was scaring me seeing him lying there. He looked so pale and lifeless. I would admit it for the lot of us newbies to Everworld because I knew that none of the others ever would. We all really depended on him. He had always sort of been there to help us out. He had been there since day one.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was funny seeing Christopher and David unconsciously snuggling. Very funny. That is until they woke up. Now BOTH were fuming because we hadn't woken them up.  
  
"I have to agree with your friends. That was rather funny." All four of us turned to the voice. The boy that we had met the day before was resting against one of the walls. He was darker skinned of someone who was out in the sun a lot. He was tall and lithe not like the Vikings who seemed to be all muscle. He had a handsome face; I had to admit it; that was framed by shoulder length white hair. He smiled in a laughing manner at us provoking a scowl out of both David and Christopher. "But if you don't mind, even though it was a pleasure meeting you all, and finally seeing someone from the other world HERE but you see, I've got places to go, things to do, and not enough time for all of it." He turned with a wave and headed out the door. Didn't quite reach it though. David grabbed him first.  
  
"What do you mean 'the other world'?" He questioned suspiciously. The other sneezed and then rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, Toto, doesn't look like we are in Kansas anymore now does it?" He responded sarcastically. He sneezed again. "Now if you don't mind-"  
  
"Maybe I do." Bad idea. David soon learned that it wasn't smart to pick a fight with this boy. Before we could blink he had drawn a sword from the sheathe on his back and was holding it dangerously close to David's jugular.  
  
"Give me the chance and I wouldn't think twice. I don't know who the hell you guys are but just because you are from the old world doesn't mean I won't slice you up into pieces of baloney." He sneezed again and rubbed his face against his tunic.  
  
"Listen we wouldn't be here if we had the choice." David replied watching the sword. "We don't even know where here is." The young man pulled the sword away and sheathed it.  
  
"Welcome to Everworld." He said. "And maybe now would be a good time to explain why you are here. Because you see, I want to know how the kids I saved, even though it put me into the BAD favor of Loki, got here."  
  
We took turns telling the story and he stood there listening. At the end we waited for his reaction. No pity, no nothing.  
  
"Welcome to my life." A twitch of the mouth. "Heh. You guys are in deep." He then coughed and sneezed again. "And don't think you are getting any help from me cause it's your fault that I am in trouble in the first place." No, don't leave Mr.-dude-with-the-sword.  
  
"But- " I began.  
  
"But what? At the moment I am in no better shape than you guys. I have spent the last what? Six or seven or eight years avoiding trouble with the gods and one wrong turn and I'm in deep with one of the most dangerous. LOKI HIMSELF." He stopped for a second and sneezed again. "Plus that water is pretty damn cold. I didn't need that after staying at Loki's. Not fun. Even if he did treat me with respect before hand. So kiddos, you are on your own. I am out to find a nice quiet job, maybe to ax murder someone."  
  
"Well, if you are in trouble anyway, why can't you help us just a bit? I mean, you seem to know a lot about this place and about our world." I asked, giving him my best smile. His facial expression changed. He was softening. He was obviously not good at being angry. "Please?" He was quiet and studied us for a bit. No, he wasn't the type to be angry. After a few minutes, he rubbed his eyes with a sigh.  
  
"I'll think about it." Then he disappeared out the door.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
That was about it. Nothing much to it. We learned his name later but until where we were now, we never knew much about him. Tinao was feeding the fire. He had stuck with us most the time.  
  
"So, you guys were lucky enough to get Dameon to help you?" He said softly sitting back. A group of nods. "Lucky, that's all I can tell you. Lucky for his help, lucky to have him as a friend, lucky to have his trust, lucky that he didn't slice you to pieces when he got the first chance." David grimaced as he relived that first day. Tinao continued. "I'm not saying that Dameon is a bad guy. He's not. He's probably one of the best people you could have as a friend in this place. But, he doesn't trust well. He never has trusted people well. I don't know what caused it more. Living with us, or his life in your world."  
  
"I know you guys want to know about what's going on and I can't blame you. So, I'll start from the beginning. See, long before even I was born, our people stopped believing and trusting the gods. The gods simply started to fade away. They could not do anything about it. One by one they all left. The things that they had supported began to go to ruin. Finally all that was left was her. The Goddess. People still worshiped her for she represented nothing for them. Why they did it, no one knows."  
  
"Finally, things were getting very bad. Crops wouldn't grow, plagues came, earthquakes, storms, life was terrible. The people fled to their last god. The Goddess. They petitioned and pleaded for a messiah. She heard them and she answered their petition. She created a sword and set it in solid stone. She said that the messiah would use the sword to help the people. Whoever drew the sword was the messiah. This was a thousand years before now. The people waited. Customs grew around it. A part of the ceremony for a boy to become a man was to test to see if he could draw the sword. The word messiah was forgotten and the word that replaced it was knikana."  
  
"Dameon appeared in our village about sixteen years ago. He appeared out of no where and they found him outside the village. The people took him in and raised him. He was raised in Nahmeo's house."  
  
"Then why do they hate each other?" I thought it was an innocent enough question.  
  
"Dameon was raised as his slave. He was Nahmeo's personal slave. Whenever Nahmeo did something bad, Dameon would get in trouble for it. If there was ever dirty work it was Dameon's job. That was how it worked."  
  
"That is how it was for almost five years. Things began to change after that. Nahmeo and his friends took to chasing Dameon and if the caught him they would usually beat him up. It was one of those days and Dameon was running from them. They had small, dull swords with them. They chased him all the way to a certain clearing with a stone in the middle. A sword sat in the stone. He ran up and grabbed it out with one swift yank and turned to face them. He knew nothing of the legend of the knikana but all the boys did. They were in shock for about two minutes then they took off running in the opposite direction. Dameon put the sword back and came back here. Nahmeo's father, after hearing what happened, beat him badly and threw him out of his house."  
  
"But that doesn't make any sense. They were waiting for someone to remove the sword." Jalil commented. Tinao held up a hand for silence and continued once more.  
  
"He lived on the streets from then on. I gave him food and care when he needed it so we became friends. Nahmeo and his friends still took to chasing and beating him sometimes. He didn't have as much trouble anymore for he had learned to control simple magic. He had always been doing magic since the day they found him but since my people are superstitious they tried to beat it out of him."  
  
"As it happened, almost five years later, Nahmeo and most of his friends and his twin brother were all turning thirteen which is considered the age where a boy becomes a man. They were preparing for it all the day of the ceremony and they decided to have a little fun with Dameon before hand. They chased him to the area with the sword once more and this time people were there setting up for the ceremony. Dameon pulled out the sword and swung it in front of him. I know what happened next was an accident but no one else believes me or even considers it. Fire came from the sword and struck down Nahmeo's brother and killed him."  
  
"The Goddess came down at the same moment and blessed him but that did not matter to the people anymore. They were angry beyond all. They took him and threw him out. Since then, water has gone bad and crops are bad. Everything is wrong again. That is why this journey happened. They were going to search for him." He motioned to the sword. "I think they forgot about that or I think they might have brought a mage." Mythil was lying near the fire, sheathed. No one even tried to touch it.  
  
"So, they think that Dameon can still make life better for them? Even after they rejected him?" David asked. Tinao nodded sadly.  
  
"They not only rejected him but they rejected the Goddess as well. She is hurt and I don't think that anything but him can soothe her pain."  
  
  
  
I was placidly staring up at the roof of the house. It was blue and white, like the sky. I enjoyed it. I hadn't the slightest clue where I was at the moment but I knew it was a house and that it was warm. My chest was hurting but not badly. I was feeling much better than I remembered. The door to the room opened and someone stepped in.  
  
"So, you're awake." I lifted my head and looked at the person standing in the doorway. It was the old man. This must be his house I thought. He walked over and sat down on the edge of my bed. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Better." That's all I could think to say. He moved his hand and rested it on my forehead. It felt cold.  
  
"Your fever's gone down." He commented. "I suppose it should've after being so high for so long."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Almost four days." I suddenly felt embarrassed. I had been imposing on this man for four days. Then embarrassment turned to fear. Had he discovered who I was?  
  
"Yes, I know who you are." Oh, great, so he could read minds too. "and you have sometime before you will be better." He patted my hand awkwardly. "I just came up to check on you. Is there anything you need?" I shook my head slowly and then threw my legs over the side of the bed. He looked startled and then his facial expression changed. He was about to say something but I stopped him.  
  
"I've imposed on you for too long, sir. I'm very sorry about that. I'll go now."  
  
"That's not why you are leaving." Not true! That was why I was leaving….okay….there were other reasons…..like the fact that he knew who I was. "If you are afraid I'll turn you in, I won't kid." I smiled sadly.  
  
"Gods, sir." I shook my head. "You haven't the slightest clue how many times I've heard that." I coughed. "And it's not that I don't trust you. I do. I mean you've had more than enough time to turn me in. It's just that…" I paused. "If they found out that you were keeping me safe." I sighed, trailing off. He stared at me for a few seconds and shook his head.  
  
"The things they say about you to get people to look." He shook his head again. "It's-"  
  
  
  
"-really freaked up." I bit my lip so hard at the rush of pain that I felt blood dribbling down my chin. It was really cold. Well, actually probably wasn't that cold but it sure as hell felt like it. I shivered a bit and struggled with my ten ton eyelids. Finally they decided to open.  
  
It was night. The stars were out and sparkling. I heard a crackling sound through my still thoroughly messed up hearing and turned my head to it. The fantastic four were sitting there talking to Tinao. They were having some type of conversation that I couldn't understand. Slowly, I got my arm to move and reached out fingers gently brushing Mythil. Good, the sword was still there.  
  
"Dameon? You awake?" April. She crawled over and knelt next to me. I stared up at her; no wait squinted up at her.  
  
"Yeah." I croaked, my throat was parched. "What are you guys talking about? You seem engrossed."  
  
"About how you were band from the village." Oh, that's nice. Oh well, guess they would have to know sometime or another.  
  
"Dameon! Finally decided to come back to the land of the living!" Christopher was sitting on the other side of the fire.  
  
"Yeah, this land of the living at least. Been awake over in real world a bit." I coughed. My mouth was really dry and it was hard to breath. Spose getting shot in the stomach can do that to you. Tinao moved from where he was and squatted next to me.  
  
"Here, drink this." He pressed a bowl to my lips. I turned my head and refused it.  
  
"Tell me what the hell it is and I might. Drink a bit of it first and I will." I replied. He glared at me. "Not stupid. There is some kind of sed….a..tive…" My voice trailed off as the pain struck hard again. I took a few seconds to regain control of myself. "in there." He looked at me sternly after seeing what had happened. I gave him a pleading look. "Please let me stay awake, Tinao. I've been sick over in the other world, as in really sick. I haven't been awake much anywhere. Just lemme make sure I'm still alive in both." He sighed and set the bowl down and grabbed a flask from his waist.  
  
"Here. Water. I swear to it." I drank this time because I trusted him. I don't trust many people. "Dameon, where are you in the other world? If you are sick…"  
  
"Doesn't matter. YOU can't do a thing about it." I sounded harsh but it was the truth.  
  
"Dameon, are you any close to where we live?" April asked, pushing a stray hair from my face.  
  
"Is it REAL cold where you live right now?" I asked. She shook her head. "Nope. It is as cold as hell." I paused. "Bad simile."  
  
"Well, where are you?" Shuddup brain.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"How can you not know where you are? I mean, you are where you live right? You aren't visiting someone?" I flinched.  
  
"I don't have a home, Jalil." I replied curtly, moving a bit, trying to find a more comfortable position. They stared at me. What? Had they never considered that I might be homeless?  
  
"You're homeless?" David stated this more than he questioned.  
  
"Most the time, depends where I am."  
  
"What do you mean 'it depends'? Are you a nomad or something?" Not a good time for sarcasm Christopher.  
  
"No, I'm running from the government." Several snorts of laughter. "I'm damn serious." Silence. "You know that boy? The boy that supposedly committed several murders and is wanted by the government?" April nodded. I couldn't see the others. "Guess who?" More staring. "Yeah, yours truly murdered those high officials of the government research center. As long as you know about my past here why not my past over there?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Opinions? What do you think? Yes there will be more explanations in the next chapter. Sorry about ending it a bit abruptly. I have to go because my brother is bitching in my ear and I really can't concentrate! Cheers everyone! Don't forget to review! 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
By Amythest Stone  
  
*bows* Hello everyone! ^_^ How are you? Okay, not much to say other than this is close to the end my friends! Thanks a lot AC Ishida and of course, my biggest fan, Golden Goddess. Here's the next chapter. Sorry, it's a bit short. Do you think that this should be rated at PG 13 or should I turn it back? I'm just thinking with the cursing….anyway…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The look they were giving me was a mix of things. I stayed quiet for a while, letting it all sink in. Oh, smart one Dameon, if they ever trust you again it would be out of stupidity. The night was very silent all of the sudden and all I could hear was the fire and of course, my own raspy breathing.  
  
"I didn't really kill them." I needed to break the silence. "It was a lie. A lie to get people looking for me."  
  
"You are that guy? You killed those people?" Okay someone obviously didn't hear what I just said.  
  
"No, I didn't kill them." I tried to look at all of them. "You guys act like it's terrible. You know what I did before I met you. I was mercenary. I've killed A LOT of people but none in the other world." Silence. "You don't have to believe me."  
  
"Then why are they after you?" David asked. Good question. I fidgeted.  
  
"They are afraid. Not of what I've done but what I CAN do." It was getting hard to talk. I was so tired. "My powers from over here….I have them over there…they know and are scared…they…" I trailed off because my lips wouldn't move. Tired. Sleep. I struggled with it a bit and continued. "Sorta like that movie…um….Hearts of Atlantis or something…." They were all quiet. Thinking. My eyes closed because I didn't have the strength to hold them up. "I….wouldn't kill someone….over….there…I….could because.. of ……what they say….but I kill enough over here…" My conscience was bugging me all of the sudden and my consciousness was ebbing. Could barely breathe, much less talk. So tired…  
  
  
  
Dameon passed out again. We figured that out when Christopher asked him a tentative question and he didn't respond. There was a shuffling noise as someone came up behind us. Nahmeo made his way over and squatted next to Tinao.  
  
"We will leave early tomorrow. We need to get as much time in tomorrow as possible. Rain is coming and this is the last place for water." He looked down with contempt at Dameon. "How is he?" Tinao was silent and the question was repeated with aggravation. Tinao put a hand on Dameon's forehead and frowned. I could see compassion in his eyes. Like a father looking down upon his son.  
  
"He's dying." He replied in a whisper. The breath caught in my throat. Dying? Shocked expressions passed over the others faces. Hadn't he been okay only a little while ago?  
  
"What do you mean dying?" Nahmeo was scowling. "He CAN NOT die."  
  
"I mean that he is having a bad reaction to the poison, he has severe blood loss and internal injuries. Need I go on?" Nahmeo looked incredibly angry and also was at a loss for words. He turned and stormed off.  
  
  
  
"My family is coming to visit today." Old man stated as he moved around my room. I nodded to show I understood. "They have a daughter your age or around there." I actually was a bit surprised. I had never thought about him having family. "I don't think they will bother you much. I still have to make up a story about who you are but that shouldn't take long." I stretched and leaned back on the pillows.  
  
I had decided to stay. Half because I trusted Old man and half because I didn't have the strength to leave. That had been proven when I took two steps and collapsed. He really was kind and generous. He treated me like I was his child instead of a boy with strange powers, wanted for murder.  
  
The doorbell rang downstairs. "That must be them." He said, heading towards the door. "I'll send the girl up." Then he disappeared. I stared up at the blue roof and sighed. Maybe my life was getting better. Maybe I could continue to live in the hell of Everworld and have a semi decent life over here. There were noises downstairs and voices. Someone was walking up the stairs.  
  
And that is when it happened. I felt a weird sensation and time stopped. Literally. I mean, if I looked out the window everything would've been paused like a movie. A soft, rather scary laugh ran through the room.  
  
"Senna." I hissed before I turned to face the witch who was standing there. She smiled. I hated that smile.  
  
"Why hello Dameon." She walked over and stood at my bedside. I struggled to get away from her. She reeked of magic. "Feeling better? Grandpa was always a generous soul." Holy shit. He couldn't be related to that bitch. "Oh yes, Dameon, I am related to him. You just wait and see."  
  
"I think my fever's back." I stated, looking away from her. "Yes, I have a fever and I'm delusional and I am picturing seeing you there. There is no way in hell that you could be related to him or for that matter, be standing in front of me."  
  
"Oh, but I am related to him and I am very real for if I wasn't real could I do this." She reached down and put her arms around my neck, then pulled me into a kiss.  
  
I was very unlucky; my stomach didn't rebel.  
  
She pulled back and smiled at me, taking in my disgusted expression. Man, this woman has problems.  
  
"Why are you here before I kill you?" I spat, wiping my mouth off.  
  
"Oh, I very much doubt you could kill me in your condition. I also doubt you would have the guts to." She taunted, brushing a hand on my cheek. I grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Get to the point." I snapped. I was tempted to kill her now.  
  
"I have a deal to make with you." She replied calmly, pulling her hand away and draping her arms loosely around my neck once more. "I think that you might like it." I glared at her.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I suppose you want me to get to the point." She twisted a finger in my hair. "You see, it's quite simple. You give me what I want and I don't tell the FBI that Grandpa is taking care of you." She smiled innocently.  
  
"You wouldn't…..wait, never mind, yes you would." I responded dryly, "What do you want, witch?"  
  
"Oh, just the Goddess, and of course…my sister and David and Jalil and Christopher." She looked me in the eyes. "Then I promise that Grandpa will be perfectly fine."  
  
So, much for a perfect world. A rock and a hard place. There wasn't much of a way to get out of it either.  
  
"Why the Goddess?" That confused me. She laughed softly.  
  
"Oh, Dameon. Don't you know?" She whispered. No, you bitch or I wouldn't ask.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I will let her tell. Remember my deal, Dameon or Grandpa gets visited by the police." She stood back up and brushed her hand across my face once more. I gave myself the privilege of spitting in her face. Anger flared up in her face and in her posture almost immediately. My head felt like it exploded and she smiled venomously. She didn't frown easily. She then disappeared once more and time started back up.  
  
I was in agony. Utter, terrible, agony. Footsteps on the stairs signaled someone coming up the stairs. I didn't care. Pain has that effect on me. The door opened and someone walked in.  
  
"Oh dear lord." I looked through pain hazed eyes. "DAMEON?!?!" I recognized the person just a little…  
  
"April?" I gritted.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT MY GRANDPA'S HOUSE?!" Ah, see Doctor Watson, her vocal cords and lungs are quite strong (1). I didn't answer or I might've but at that moment I took the liberty of going back to Everworld.  
  
  
  
What was I going to do? Senna's request was impossible to fulfill. Well, no it wasn't. I could easily deliver to her what she wanted but then again, I couldn't. The Goddess was someone that I wouldn't turn in. The others, well, my only true friends, I couldn't turn in. Stuck. Badly, I might add. I kept my eyes closed as I pondered. Everything was so messed up. Things had gone from getting better to getting a lot worse.  
  
I had a half thought plan. I could get the 'fantastic four' away from here and then run from the old man's house. The old man who was April's grandfather…and Senna's. I could sense Senna's presence. She was waiting. She was waiting for me to do her bidding. She knew that I wouldn't let the old man get in trouble because of me.  
  
The problem was I could barely move so, screw everything. Someone was carrying me. I hadn't opened my eyes because I couldn't. I could barely breathe. Ah, so I'm dying. Should've known. Oh, well.  
  
I put up a struggle and used my last bit of strength to open my eyes. I was being carried piggyback style by Tinao. It took him a few moments for him to realize that I was awake.  
  
"Dameon." He regarded. He said no more. I sighed exhaustedly. If I ever got out of this mess, I would sleep for several years.  
  
"Tinao, I'm dying." I stated it. I didn't ask because I didn't need to. I knew this feeling. In the many years of being a mercenary and before that a slave, I knew what it was like to be close to death. Of course I had always pulled out of it.  
  
"No, you'll get better." He was lying. I could tell by his tone.  
  
"No, I probably won't."  
  
"No. You will be fine." He wasn't trying to convince me anymore. He was trying to convince himself.  
  
"Uh uh." I replied exhaustedly. "Where are my friends?" He took a few minutes to answer.  
  
"They are walking a little ways up. Nahmeo is keeping a close eye on them."  
  
"Oh." Silence fell between us again. I stared ahead blurrily. My eyes weren't working quite right. But I didn't use that excuse for what I saw. One of the trees that we were walking by suddenly transformed into Senna. She gave me a sweet look and silently reminded me of the deal. Then she disappeared again. I let out a gasp, realizing that I had been holding my breath. Tinao stopped abruptly and turned his head to me, face etched with worry.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"Fine." That was it. This had to be solved….one way or another. "Put me down."  
  
"What?!" He was stunned and almost did what I asked. In other words, he almost dropped me.  
  
"Put me down. I need to do something now." I said firmly, struggling a bit.  
  
"No." He was firm as well. Oh, and he was in a lot better shape than I was. "You are hurt and you need to rest."  
  
"I'll have plenty of rest once I'm dead." I struggled a bit more. "Please put me down. There's something I have to do!" He refused out right. I didn't want to do this. Then again, I knew it would have to come to this. I took a deep breath and relaxed slowly. I sensed the magic around me and used it. Pure energy. Wonderful for when you need strength. Problem is it leaves you worse off than you were. I used it quickly, pulling out of his arms and taking a dash for it up towards the front of the group. I could hear him shouting behind me in shock and anger. Sorry….  
  
"GUYS!" I shouted coming up behind them. They had been traveling in a small group just behind Nahmeo and his lackeys. Well, pretty much, there was a lot of chin dropping. I ignored it. I stopped, panting for a few minutes, trying not to lose grasp on the magic. "Listen, run. Now. I don't have time to explain. It's a long story. Just run. Please." I took a deep breath and stared at the rest of the group. Nahmeo had stopped has well. He was still in shock. For that matter so was everyone except Nahmeo. Even Senna, who had taken the liberty of appearing.  
  
"Don't even try." Nahmeo was back. The not so shocked one. "I'll kill you." Something was different.  
  
"Try it." I took guard and grabbed Mythil. I looked back at the others. "GO!" David was the first to come to his senses. He was holding back. Uh oh, I knew this. I knew that look. Senna, you bitch. I glared at the other three. "Run or as sure as hell, I'll run you all through." They snapped out of it and ran a few steps and stopped. David stood still and slowly began to draw Galahad's sword. Nahmeo was behind me and he was also drawing a sword. Damn you, Senna.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you could kill them both Dameon but they have my help now." She made herself visible to all. I heard a resentful hiss from April. "Let's see if you can take on them both." And with a wave of her hand she sent them on me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it for now. Sorry its short. I estimate maybe two chapters after this….maybe….hehe. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
By Amythest Stone  
  
Here you go! Second to last chapter!!!! Well, anyway! Hope you enjoy it. Thank you everyone who reviewed. It's almost over!  
  
  
  
It was raining hard. It started very suddenly. Rain poured down over my shoulders and down my back. It soaked everyone near by. Silently, I wished that Senna would melt in it. Wouldn't work no matter how much I wished. I tried to get my mind off it and onto the battle. David charged again and I blocked the best I could. I could feel my shoulder bleeding again. The blood was oozing down my shoulder and mixing with the water.  
  
Parry, thrust, block, thrust, thrust, lunge, parry.  
  
All around me battle raged. Senna was controlling the entire hunting group. They were all over Tinao, Jalil, Christopher and April. Naturally, they weren't hurting the last three. Senna wanted them for something. Obviously, she wanted them in one piece. Tinao, on the other hand, was getting beaten bloody. But wasn't getting killed either. I was the only one she wanted dead.  
  
Thrust, parry, block, block, block….I couldn't hold them off much longer. David was good with the sword as was Nahmeo and added with Senna's strength and will I had no chance. Against them. But since Senna was wrapped up with controlling everyone, maybe just maybe…..  
  
I blocked David's blow and sent him backwards with a bit of magic. I didn't want to hurt him. I couldn't care less for Nahmeo. He was already down for the moment though. I dropped my sword and stood still. Now or never. I gathered the magical energy around me again and cupped my hands. Light gathered in them. It was the purest white color, hovering in a small ball in my cupped hands. I carefully took aim and threw it at Senna. She was too wrapped up to notice until it hit her. She didn't shriek, she didn't yelp. She looked surprised. Then she laughed.  
  
"What was that supposed to do?" She taunted. "Was it supposed to hurt me?" I grinned weakly and shook my head.  
  
"No." I smiled. "But, I command you to make everyone to stop attacking." It had worked. I knew it. Her face screwed up and she looked at me defiantly. She couldn't stop herself though. All the people under her control suddenly stopped moving and dropped their weapons. Tinao and the other three looked relieved. I looked back at Senna with a smile. "Kneel." She obeyed only because she couldn't help herself. I pressed Mythil to her neck, drawing a slight amount of blood. Mythil glowed light amber. "Give me a reason not to kill you right now." She didn't have any but she smirked which unsettled me.  
  
"I have no reasons Dameon." She hissed. "But, would you like your friends to remember you as a killer?" I looked over at the others. No, I didn't want them to remember me that way. I wanted them to remember me as they knew me before we arrived here. I took my sword away.  
  
"Go then. Go far away from here and don't ever harm your grandfather or gods help me, I don't care what the others think of me. I'll kill you." She stood and faded away laughing. Everyone who was under her control suddenly came back. David stared at his sword. He was confused as was the hunting party. Nahmeo on the other hand didn't care. He charged at me.  
  
It was like slow motion. He came at me and slashed. I tried to block and did. He aimed for my heart but I reflected the blow enough to not make it deadly immediately. Great, I could die in agony. He caught my chest, slanting the sword upward, so a shiny point stuck out of my back. He ripped it out roughly and I dropped to my knees. No pain, numb. He went to do one more blow, death blow. David advanced to stop him but he would never make it in time. But something did stop him. I wasn't quite sure what because I passed out.  
  
  
  
"Oh, shit." Christopher cursed and he went to stop Nahmeo even though we all knew he would never make it. Jalil and I were close behind. David was going at him too. None of us would make it. Nahmeo's sword went down but never touched. A light came down upon him, and he let out a shriek as he stumbled back.  
  
The light hovered over Dameon. Slowly, it began to change. It shaped into a person bit by bit. Color began to add to it. It was a woman with flowing black hair. She was beautiful, with pale skin that glowed with its own light. She wore a light blue dress that flowed around her and billowed in the non existent wind. The rain didn't affect her at all. Her eyes looked around. They were large, grey eyes. Very familiar eyes. Tinao stepped next to me. Everyone had stopped to stare at her.  
  
"Don't go near him." Tinao said. I snapped out of my daze. Dameon was lying on the ground bleeding. Again.  
  
"But-" I started but his stern look stopped me. All I could do was watch helplessly. The woman stared at Nahmeo with large, sad eyes. She then turned those eyes to David, who immediately lowered his own. Then she looked at Jalil, Christopher and me. I couldn't look into those eyes. I lowered mine as well. She then turned her stare to Tinao. He looked into her eyes, his own filling with her sorrow. He shook his head and sighed. She then looked at the hunting party. Every last one of them threw themselves on the ground. Was she the Goddess?  
  
She then turned her eyes to Dameon and gasped. She dropped to the muddy (and now bloody) ground. Lifting him into her arms, she let out a sob. She hugged him to her and cried, tears pouring down her beautiful face.  
  
"My child." She sobbed, burying her face against him. "My child." Her voice was like a bell. She reminded me of an angel. Tinao gave us a warning hand before stepping forward. He walked over and knelt next to her.  
  
"No, Celestial, no." He said gently. "Not your child. He is not yours." He wiped the tears from her face. "Not your child." She turned a tear stained face to him.  
  
"MY child." She hugged him tighter and cried harder. "My child. My gift."  
  
"Not your child, Celest." Tinao said almost harshly. "He is not your child. You took him from his world and brought him here because he was right for the job, unlike your child." She didn't listen. She stared at Dameon, instead.  
  
"Mine." She said softly. "My child. Dead. My gift. My people. No love. Why?" She looked up with soft, sorrowful eyes. "Why? Why no love my child, my gift?" She was directing it to Nahmeo. He stood, stunned, unable to answer. I slowly began to edge forward. Tinao looked up threateningly. I gave returned him with a savage look.  
  
The Goddess stood up, easing Dameon gently to the ground. She continued to stare at Nahmeo. "Why? No answer? Why no answer? Why such hate?" She asked. Her language was broken. Nahmeo had no answer. He dropped to his knees.  
  
"Celest." Tinao stood up next to her. "Celest, he doesn't know. He has no reason. Your people are not the same people who requested for a messiah. Your people are old and weary. Maybe it is time." She turned to him and hugged him sobbing. He hugged her back and stroked her hair. He looked at me and nodded to give me permission to go to Dameon. "Celest, he's dying. He has a right to know, he has a right to choose." She looked up at Tinao and nodded slowly.  
  
"Time to leave. Time to end." She said softly. She gazed into his eyes. "Still love me?"  
  
"Yes." He responded. "I always will, Celest. Even when you are gone." She smiled and her face changed from sorrow to peace. She kissed him gently on the forehead before moving away. She glanced down once more at Dameon and then raised her hands up above her head. She began to glow once more in the pure white light. She slowly lowered her hands and pointed to Nahmeo. He stood, petrified, as the light slowly made its way towards him and enveloped him. When it was gone, so was he.  
  
She did this several more times to all of those in the party and then turned. "My people will go." Her English was unbroken now. "As will I. Apologize to him for me, Tinao. Explain to him. I will give him the choice." The last word echoed through the air and she slowly faded from sight.  
  
I snapped from my daze and ran over to Dameon. He was lying, perfectly still, right where the Goddess had put him. This Goddess named Celestial. I dropped to my knees, unlike her the mud soaked my clothing as did blood.  
  
"Dameon?" I asked, panicking. "Dameon?" His chest was barely rising and falling and with each breath more blood expelled from new and reopened wounds. Jalil was next to me all the sudden and he was shaking his head. He knew as well as I did. Dameon was dying and there was nothing that we could do, this time to save him. Someone put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Christopher standing next to me. He was gnawing on his bottom lip, for once in his life at a loss for words. David knelt on Dameon's other side and went to grasp Mythil. I knew what he was going to do. We had seen it in our wanderings. Men in this world died with their weapon with them. His hand had almost reached the hilt when someone snatched it. Dameon looked at us all through hazed black eyes. They almost looked grey because of how glazed they were.  
  
"Don't touch it." He rasped. "It's not," he coughed, "friendly to strangers." He gave David a weak smile before grasping Mythil himself. Tinao was still standing in the same place, staring off into the distance where the Goddess had been.  
  
"Dameon, you hang in there, you'll be okay." I said, biting my lip. He chuckled weakly.  
  
"Nah, good try." He replied. "I'm not knocking at deaths door. I'm doing a tap dance in the hall and waltzing right in." He coughed and flinched in pain. Christopher squatted down.  
  
"You just pulled a me." He commented. Dameon gave him a smile. His breathing was getting more labored.  
  
"Well, fun traveling with you all." His voice was a bare whisper. "Never really traveled with anyone before, then again when you are in my type of business you make enemies not friends." He shivered and his lids drooped. "Where ever I end up, I'll save you a seat. Unless its hell, then I'll request for you to be sent somewhere else." Tinao had snapped out of his daze and shook his head clear. He ran over and dropped down next to David.  
  
"Dameon, listen to me-" He began.  
  
"Christopher," Dameon was not paying any attention, "Take good care of her or else." Tinao was antsy.  
  
"Dameon," Dameon spent what ever strength he had left turning towards his old friend. "*Lytte til mig, følge mit stemme, jeg skulle forklare all." Dameon took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then he died.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
short chapter. Gomen nausi. I just couldn't stretch it. It would've made it stupid. Ah, now for translations. If you know the language I'm sorry about the sentence structure. If you don't, I'm not telling you which language it is because then you can look it up sentence structure wise. But here's the translation:  
  
Listen to me, follow my voice, I will explain everything.  
  
Well, anyway, I have mostly decided that there will be one more chapter! ^___^ one mas. Isn't it sad? He's dead! I killed him!!! *slaps self* stupid me. Well, all will be explained next chapter!!! ^_______________________________^ Review please! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
By Amythest Stone  
  
AN- THIS IS VERY VERY IMPORTANT!!! YOU KNOW WHY?! BECAUSE YOU WILL SERIOUSLY BE UPSET IF YOU DON'T READ THIS!!!! Okay, yes everyone this is the last chapter. I am very sorry that it is so short. I never thought it would. Alright here's the deal-  
  
Dameon- *whines* now everyone thinks I'm dead…..  
  
Amythest- *smacks* that's cause you are…..  
  
Dameon- but but but-  
  
Amythest- *pulls out large mallet and knocks out* Shut up!!!! DON'T GIVE AWAY THE END!!! *looks up at audience* oops…  
  
Anyhow, here's the deal. If you read the reviews, I posted to apologize for how long this took. I'm very very sorry about that. If you read you already know that I am graduating this year (it's a pain in the ass….I'm not sure if it's worth it ~_^) and life is hectic. So, I want at least five reviews for this chapter. Here is the deal. If you recommend this to some of your friends and I get five reviews, I give you a really long epilogue. Even four is good. Alright? Four or Five reviews and you get a long epilogue. If not…this is where it ends…..I love you all! ^___^! Thanks for supporting me through this! ^___^!  
  
Golden Goddess- *hands a rose* Thanks for being my first reviewer through all the earlier chapters! Kept me going! ^____^  
  
AC Ishida- hehe. Thanks…When are you going to update your fic?! Do it soon or else (^_~) Thanks a lot for reviewing!!! ^___^  
  
Dark One- Dude, thanks! Twas great that you reviewed! I have three whole fans now ^_~!! Hehe  
  
Well here's the final chapter folks…By the way….no one ever told me to put a disclaimer……  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the things that belong to the original Everworld series. The rest of it though, is of my own creation. Actually, everyone except for April, David, Christopher, Jalil and Senna are mine I do believe! ^__^ Anyhow I make no money off of this so don't sue. You wouldn't get much anyway *hands a piece of bread* that it….my snack at the moment…  
  
  
  
"Dameon….no…please…" I begged. He did not respond. He was perfectly still now. "God, no. It's not fair." It was silent now too. Or so it seemed. I choked, about to sob. David bit his lip and turned his face away. Jalil sat back on his heels, his face blank. He was hurting inside. I knew it. My theory was proved when tears began to go down his face. I couldn't take it. I hated this place. This whole damned place. I didn't want to be here anymore. Never did. Now…..now…I couldn't be here anymore. Christopher pulled me into a comforting hug. I hugged him back.  
  
"I did it in time." Tinao said finally. He looked relieved. WHAT? Not at all upset. In time? DAMEON IS DEAD YOU ASS!  
  
"What do you mean 'in time'?" I sobbed aggravated. "He's dead. What did you do 'in time'? Certainly didn't save him or explain anything." I buried my face back into Christopher's chest and continued in a rather muffled way. "Maybe you can explain to us what you didn't explain to him." I was going to say more but I was cut off by a sob.  
  
"April, I believe you should calm a bit before you come to conclusions." He said softly. "I understand you have just lost a friend, but I think I should remind you I have as well." He sat down cross legged and stared at all of us. "I suppose I will confess to you what I was supposed to tell him." He sighed and stared up at the heavens. "There was more to the legend that was forgotten over time. This part I knew but told no one. Not even Dameon, though he had the right to know. The messiah would also be known this way. The Goddess would come down when she felt it right and a man would fall in love with her. Together the two would have a child, a woman. That woman would have a child as well. Her child would be the messiah. Her first born that is because she would have others after that." He paused and struggled it out. "I was the man she fell in love with, the one that fell in love with her." I looked up from Christopher's comforting arms. Another surprise. No wonder the Goddess was so friendly with him.  
  
"So…Dameon….he was your grandson?" David said from next to him. His voice was hoarse.  
  
"No, Dameon was not my grandson. Dameon is not related to me at all. That was the tricky part. My daughter did not want to be what her destiny was leading to. So, she left and went to what you call the real world and there she had the child. I went to that world as well to see if the child was fit. The Goddess has the power to send a being into both worlds as does my daughter and as does my granddaughter. I watched her grow up and saw how dark she was and found her unfit. The Goddess, Celest, had me search for another."  
  
"That is how I found Dameon. He lived a few blocks from where I was living. One day he wandered to my house. He was only a small child then, around two. His parents did not care for him well because no one else would've let a child wander that far. I took him in and fed him and brought him back. At least that's what I told his parents. Actually, Celest found him to be right for the messiah and used her power to transfer him to this world. In the process his hair and eye color changed."  
  
"That is about it. I watched him grow up in both worlds until his parents found he had strange psychic powers and turned him in to the government. They wanted to do experiments on him but he managed to escape. You basically know it from there." I sniffled and wiped my face. So, Dameon had been originally from our world. He could've grown up to be a normal child.  
  
"Who-who was your granddaughter?" I asked in general curiosity. Tinao's face darkened and he gave me a dark look.  
  
"You know my granddaughter, April O'Brian." He said, his voice had a bit of venom. "And you know me better than you think." It hit me like a bullet. Hit the others too.  
  
"Senna." Jalil hissed out. "Senna." Tinao nodded, an ashamed look on his face.  
  
"Yes, Senna is my granddaughter and the chosen messiah for my people. They are dead now though because of everything going wrong." He faced me. "You know me, April. I apologize. I do. I should've told you in the first place." Tinao was my grandfather. My adoptive one. The one that my parents liked even though he was technically related to Senna. The one who had taken real world Dameon in.  
  
"Grandpa?" I cried and I leaped forward and hugged him. He hugged back. He was right. We had both lost a friend.  
  
  
  
Darkness swirled around me. It swirled and danced acting more like water than normal dark. I walked through it, unsure of how I had gotten to the place and having no idea as to how I would get out. So, I wandered. The blackness moved around me like some beast but didn't frighten me. It was comforting for some odd reason. Lytte til mig, følge mit stemme, jeg skulle forklare all, I thought. Tinao's words. I didn't have the slightest clue as to what they meant but they kept coming back to me and replaying in my mind.  
  
Finally, I sat down not because I was tired but because I did not know where else to go. Everywhere was the same. I looked down at my stomach and saw no wound. I felt my chest and shoulder, finding them both fine. Am I really dead?  
  
"Dameon, are you there? Can you hear me?" Someone was calling. I didn't want to answer. I felt so peaceful. "Lytte til mig, følge mit stemme, jeg skulle foklare all." I obeyed, going towards the voice. Slowly, in the darkness, a form took shape. Tinao was sitting there, looking sad. He saw me and smiled. He patted the darkness next to him. "Come now, sit." I obeyed and sat next to him.  
  
"Don't tell me you're dead too." I said feeling the peacefulness again.  
  
"No, I'm not dead. I am here for a reason." He replied. I turned to him and cocked an eyebrow. "I'm here to explain some things to you." And that's exactly what he did. A while later I looked up with him trying to comprehend all the new knowledge in my brain.  
  
"So, I never was really meant to be the knikana?" I said, "I was just a replacement for Senna?"  
  
"In a way, yes," Tinao began, "But in another, no. That is how destiny led us. So, Senna, though by the prophecy was meant to be the knikana, was not. Instead, destiny felt it fit for you to be it." I sighed and tried to absorb it.  
  
"So, I didn't originally look this way?" I said, thinking about my features.  
  
"No, you looked," Tinao paused, "here let me show you." He waved his hand and in the darkness ripples formed. They spread out and slowly formed a picture. It was me. Even though there were differences I could tell. Blonde hair and blue eyes with lightly tanned skin was what stared back at me. "This is how you would look today, if you had not been chosen." He waited for me to think it through before he continued. "I came for another reason as well. Celest, the Goddess, and I felt that you should have a choice. We wanted to give it to you. We are giving you the choice on where you want to live, Dameon. In real world or Everworld as your friends would put it. In the real world, everyone will have forgotten you. In Everworld, well there are your friends." A choice for a normal life? Without the worries that no normal eighteen year old should have?  
  
"Tinao," I turned to him, "what if I don't want to live anymore?" He looked pained and took a while to respond.  
  
"That is your choice, Dameon. You do not have to live anymore if you do not wish to." I turned to the darkness once more.  
  
"I will leave you to make your decision." He stood and sighed. "Make the right one, Dameon." He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "If I do not meet you again," he choked, "Remember that I always loved you as a son even if you were not my own." Then he left me to make my decision.  
  
  
  
I didn't know what to do. Did I really want to live again? Did I want to go back to either world? I wanted to make the right decision but once again destiny screwed me.  
  
"Dameon?" A melodic voice called, "Dameon?" I knew the voice and stood. Apprehension was taking over. Another form was appearing in the darkness. One form I didn't want to see. Senna slipped close to me, close enough for me to see her clearly. "Hello, Dameon." I glared at her and stepped back. She just smiled her famous smile of indifference. "I've been looking for you. I heard you were finally told everything. So, now do you understand why I wanted the Goddess?" I tried to keep my cool.  
  
"You wanted the gods to use her instead of you." I spat, "you make me sick Senna. Turning in your own grandmother?" She smiled.  
  
"All's fair in love and war." She replied passively and moved on. "Have you made your decision?" No, but I'm not telling you that.  
  
"What business is it of yours?" I snapped turning away from her. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and she leaned close to my ear.  
  
"Because I ought to worry about my brother; didn't you just give a lecture about caring about family?" I hardened. She was trying to get to me or was she telling the truth? She told the truth about Tinao. "Don't act surprised. I know Tinao showed you a picture of what you would've looked like. Didn't it look the least bit familiar?" Yes, but I'm not going to accept this. "You were meant to be the knikana all along. You were mother's first born. No one ever knew. She left you with your father." Her laugh was low and cynical. "He hated you just like April's family hated me." She paused. "That was off topic a bit. I bet you haven't made your choice yet, have you?" I pulled away. "I suppose I ought to help you." She stepped back from me and turned to leave. "Good bye, dearest brother." Then she was gone as well.  
  
The pain started back up then. It stabbed in my chest and grew. It expanded over my entire body. A light grew in me and came out with more pain and glowed over the entire area. What the hell had she done? Then the darkness revolted against the light and I was tossed into hell.  
  
  
  
I know I know. You hate me for ending this way but….if you read my notes you know the deal! ^___^ so get people to review…I promise a great epilogue if it gets four to five…^______^ more reviews better it is! If this is the last post I make by all! Love you lots! 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue By Amythest Stone  
  
AN- My twisted mind came up with a new ending. I did it for a reason. You better read this or the Send the Solution will make no sense when I repost it! ^_____^ Love ya all!  
  
~*~  
  
Tinao was going about tedious business as were David, Jalil and Christopher. As for me, I sat, staring off into the sunset. The rain had stopped and the sun had shown brightly and beautifully. Now it sunk below the horizon turning the sky oranges and yellows and pinks and purples..and reds.  
  
Like Dameon's blood which was spilled on the ground.  
  
I sniffled and placed my head on my knees. My clothes were covered in blood as well. Why? Why had he gone off and died on me? On everyone? I glanced over at my grandfather. His face was red and tears still made trails down it. He had recently started crying.  
  
I stood and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He was slowly wrapping reopened wounds and new ones to make Dameon look respectable. Not to far away, the others were busy digging a grave. I shuddered not wanting to think about it. The famous question floated through my head again. Why?  
  
He looked dead. That made everything worse. It was so much easier to ward off the pain when the person looked asleep. He looked dead. Flat out dead. I had been to a few wakes and funerals in my life but all the people I had ever seen looked asleep. He looked dead. His skin was pale and his lips were a blue color. I turned away from him and looked once more at my grandfather.  
  
"I wish we had not brought him into this." He managed softly. "None of this would've happened."  
  
"And Jalil, Christopher, David and I would be dead." I commented softly. I knelt down and clumsily hugged him. "He did a lot of good grandpa. You never knew this would happen. None of it is your fault." He sighed and shook his head, continuing with his work. I wanted to comfort him more. But how could I if I could barely comfort myself?  
  
~*~  
  
It was later that day before we actually buried him. I didn't want to. I kept hoping maybe he would wake up and smile at us all and ask what was wrong. It didn't happen. He's dead, April, you've got accept that. We were all very quiet as Tinao gently laid him down in the hole. There was so much to say but none of us could find our voices. We just stood and felt the sorrow building up within us.  
  
Tinao stood and didn't say anything either. He was in just as bad as shape as the rest of us. He gave a meaningful look to all of us and did something none of us could do first. Using his foot, he pushed the first bit of dirt in. Then, Jalil, Christopher, and David began to fill up the hole that they had made.  
  
I watched as I had before, unable to do a thing. I felt so terrible. I remembered a lot of things that happened in Everworld; they were engraved on my mind. Everything I could remember, Dameon had been there. Now, now, we were still here and he was gone. I could almost hear his voice.  
  
The last bit of dirt was put in place, and I bit my lip. He was gone. Forever. I bit wrapped my arms around myself wondering if he was alive over in real world. Maybe it was possible. I doubted it though.  
  
A thick silence was hanging over everyone. There was nothing to say really. Tears were coming down my face again. What was going to happen now? Were we just going to stand here like a bunch of fools? He was gone. We couldn't do anything. Let the past be.  
  
"We must leave," Tinao whispered, "without the Goddess this land shan't exist much longer." He turned on his heel, going to clean up the bit of camp we had.  
  
David stood still on one side of the grave, silent, strong. Tears were coursing down his face. David always tried to be strong, always tried to be a leader but even strong people cry. He picked up a nearby stone and placed it gently on the grave before going to help Tinao.  
  
I watched as Jalil did the same, and Christopher went through the same actions as well. I knew I would have to as well but my hand wouldn't pick up a stone. A memory came to me and I backed away from the grave. Looking about frantically, I tried to spot what I needed. I couldn't find it. I knew I had seen some when we were walking, they had to be around.  
  
I turned and took off into the forest. I could find them.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"APRIL!" I shouted, as I watched her take off into the forest. She didn't acknowledge me, soon disappearing between the trees. I traded looks with David and Jalil before running after her.  
  
I lost her somewhere, and began to get a bit frantic. Where was she going? Didn't she hear what Tinao said. This place was gonna go bye bye pretty soon cause of the Goddess.  
  
I searched through the trees, and spotted her in the distance. She was kneeling in front of a flowering bush, head bowed. Her shoulders were shaking from what I could see and I knew she was crying again. I rushed over and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"He told me that he loved this flower," she sobbed, holding one of the flowers to her chest. "I see why. It's so beautiful; there isn't any other like it anywhere." Indeed there wasn't. The flower had magnificent petals, purple near the tips which faded to blue which in turn faded to white. The middle of it had what looked like little flowers. They were a mix of reds, oranges, and yellows.  
  
I knelt next to her, pulling her into my arms. I promised Dameon that I would watch over her and I wasn't going to break that promise. As I held her there and let her cry, I thought about what I had promised. It wasn't going to be easy. I could see why April was crying so hard and I wondered why I wasn't.  
  
Dameon was sorta our babysitter. He took care of us, knew what was dangerous what wasn't. He knew how to treat injuries, how to cure sicknesses and on top of it all, he had been our friend. He had understood our problems, even though he had never shown much sympathy.  
  
"I just thought," April choked, "that some flowers would be better than an ugly old rock. I thought he would like it."  
  
"He will," I said, giving her a quick squeeze, "but I think he would be most displeased to see your pretty face ruined by those tears." She looked at me and a weak grin appeared through the tears. She wiped a hand across her face.  
  
"You're right." She pulled from my embrace and stood. Picking a few more flowers, she faced me. "He would want us to just move on and remember him before this." I stood up, nodding my head.  
  
We got back and the camp was packed up. David handed me a bag to carry, raising an eyebrow in question. I shook my head. He didn't need to know. Tinao was shifting a bag on his shoulders uncomfortably.  
  
"I can lead you out of this place but I can't do any more," he said softly. "I don't have a place here anymore. I need to find one. I hope you understand."  
  
"We do," Jalil responded. "We can find our way through this place." I don't think he was as confident as he sounded.  
  
"Let's go then," he began to head through the trees and David followed silently behind him. Jalil looked over at April, who was standing next to the grave. He looked at me, knowing that I would wait for her. He too followed our new guide.  
  
April still had the flowers clutched in her hands. She was staring at the grave, and I wondered if maybe she was praying. I wondered if God could even hear her prayers in this place. I waited as she finished and gently placed the flowers on the ground. As she stood back up she whispered a final few words, "Good bye, Dameon. We'll miss you."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
I am evil. ^_^ but there are reasons for this! ^_^ Review if you like, I want to know if I should re post Send the Solution. It wasn't going the way I wanted so I re wrote some of it. ^_^ 


End file.
